Perfecta
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Aunque siempre se había tenido así misma en algo más que mera alta estima, no es hasta el final cuando Catherine Howard comprende que no es perfecta, a pesar de que siempre había luchado por serlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _The Tudors_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

><p>Le pican los ojos, está pasando la noche en vela, pero no le importa, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que hace horas que debería estar durmiendo. No, lo único que puede hacer Catherine Howard en esos momentos es contemplar el sucio bloque de madera con marcas de hojas de hacha que hay en medio de la celda en la que ella se encuentra. Ahora que lo ve se da cuenta de muchas cosas, piensa la joven mientras se encoge sobre sí misma sin poder apartar la mirada del macabro objeto, y una de esas cosas es que se da cuenta que ella nunca llegó a ser perfecta. Aunque aquello era algo que durante un tiempo había sido indiscutible para ella: se sentía un diamante enbruto, se sentía perfecta tal como ella era, y esa certeza llegó hasta ella la madrugada de luna llena en que cumplió catorce años, cuando aún vivía en el campo, en casa de su abuela la duquesa.<p>

Esa noche, totalmente invadida por los nervios y la emoción, no podía pegar ojo por más que lo intentara. Se había girado sobre sí misma a la izquierda, a la derecha, había cubierto sus ojos con la palma de su mano... Nada, la reina Mab seguía sin dignarse a visitarla. Ese pensamiento bastó para que la pequeña Catherine Howard saliera de su casa dando un breve salto, a la vez que agitaba orgullosamente su dorada melena.

- Dichosa hada, qué se habrá creído para ignorarme el día de mi cumpleaños... - pensó la adolescente, a la vez que cruzaba la habitación que compartía con otras muchachas para abrir la ventana. - No importa, durmiendo o no, estaré igual de radiante por la mañana...

La sola idea de que faltaban apenas unos pocos minutos más para la llegada de la medianoche, y con ella de su catorceavo cumpleaños, bastó para que una amplia y emocionada sonrisa volviera a dibujarse en el joven rostro de Catherine. Abrió la ventana de par en par, dejando que la luz de luna entrara en el dormitorio, a la vez que sentía cómo la suave brisa nocturna le acariciaba el rostro. La joven apoyó las manos en el alféizar de la ventana e inspiró profundamente, dejando que el aroma de los pinos y las flores silvestres cercanas a la casa llegaran hasta ella.

Las flores silvestres que crecían al lado de la casa de su abuela, todas ellas radiantes y hermosas, de vívidos colores y dulce aroma, eran lo único que merecía la pena de aquel lugar, que Catherine odiaba con todo su corazón. Hubo un tiempo en que una pequeña parcela en el campo y una bonita y amplia casa eran todo lo que necesitaba su corazón infantil, pero conforme fue creciendo y viendo cómo muchas de sus primas, mucho menos bonitas y carismáticas que ella, iban siendo enviadas a la corte del Rey de Inglaterra el modo de pensar de Catherine Howard cambió.

De vez en cuando, alguna de ellas regresaba, por enfermedad o simplemente para pasar la Pascua en compañía de la familia, algo que Catherine nunca entendió del todo, pues había oído que los bailes de Navidad en Hampton Court eran algo que merecía la pena vivir por encima de cualquier otra cosa; pues bien, cuando alguna de sus primas regresaba, siempre era con baúles de preciosos vestidos y brillantes joyas bajo el brazo, o más bien, sobre la espalda de los sirvientes de su abuela. Charlaban animadamente sobre la vida en la corte con tanta naturalidad y despreocupación que parecía que nunca antes hubieran vivido en un lugar tan alejado de todos y todo como lo era la casa de su abuela en el campo. A todo esto, la joven Catherine no podía hacer otra cosa que escuchar cada una de sus palabras atentamente, imaginando ese bello mundo que parecía tan fuera de su alcance. Las envidiaba tanto que sentía ganas de llorar, nadie entendía lo desdichada que se sentía.

Los dedos de Catherine Howard acariciaron con cuidado el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, apartando las pequeñas hojas y restos de tierra, para luego apoyar los brazos en el mismo, mientras su mirada azul seguía fija en la distante y fría luna llena.

- Cuánto daría yo por ser como la luna... - pensó una vez más para sí misma la joven que estaba a punto de cumplir catorce años. - Siempre tan hermosa y tan brillante... Y, ¿quién no quisiera ser como ella? ¿Quién no la envidia con la misma fuerza con la que la admira?

Porque sí, Catherine, a la que siempre llamaban Kitty en casa de su abuela, siempre había tenido grandes planes para ella misma. Cada día y cada noche soñaba con el día en que finalmente sería llamada a la corte, entonces estaba segura de que su vida cambiaría para mucho mejor, no le cabía la menor duda. Por eso se sentía encerrada en un lugar tan aislado, se sentía como si su familia le estuviera negando lo que ella siempre había estado destinada a ser. Sus primas no tenían ni punto de comparación con ella, y sin embargo algunas de ellas hacía años que gozaban de los favores de los jóvenes y apuestos caballeros de la corte del rey Enrique VIII de Inglaterra.

Llevaba tanto tiempo insistiendo a su abuela para que la dejara acudir a la corte, diciéndole que ya estaba más que preparada, que ya había perdido la cuenta: ya no sabía si habían sido muchos meses o pocos años, en cualquier caso mucho tiempo de espera para una joven tan preparada como ella lo era. Le encantaban los vestidos bonitos, las joyas brillantes, pero por encima de todo lo que más le gustaba era bailar, y según muchas de sus primas y ella misma se le daba bastante bien. Pero ni siquiera eso parecía ser suficiente para su abuela: siempre había alguna corrección, siempre había algo que pulir o que mejorar. Simplemente, lo mejor que ella podía ofrecer no era lo mejor que los demás esperaban de ella.

- Kitty, ponte derecha... - le decía su abuela mientras le daba severos toquecitos con una pequeña vara en los hombros. - No, así no, echa los hombros más hacia atrás... Ay, Dios, qué niña ésta...

La joven seguía todas las instrucciones de su mentora religiosamente, aunque no podía evitar algún que otro refunfuño y suspiro de desesperada impaciencia mientras volvía a girarse sobre sí misma para que su abuela siguiera examinando minuciosamente su apariencia. No sabía por qué le daba tantas instrucciones que seguir cuando de por sí misma ya era una adolescente lo bastante bonita y alegre como para no pasar desapercibida en la corte, pero confiaba que todos aquellos consejos sobre cómo debía comportarse, cómo sonreír e incluso cómo mirar a alguien dependiendo de su rango fueran suficientes para que un día no tuvieran que darle más consejos inútiles. Esperaba con ansias ese día en que su familia la mirara y no pudieran sentirse más orgullosos de que una muchacha tan hermosa y distinguida formara parte del clan de los Howard, entonces se arrepentirían de haber sido tan injustos con ella.

Este pensamiento hizo Kitty ahogara una breve risita de emoción y que sus ojos brillasen con luz propia: incluso le costó no ponerse a dar saltitos, pero no quería despertar a sus primas y que éstas tuvieran un motivo más por el que quejarse a su abuela y que ésta la hiciera sentir una vez más como si no fuese perfecta. Puede que quizás no lo fuera, pero después de todo lo seguía intentando. Algún día lo sería, pensó la adolescente sonriente con la mirada fija en la luna llena, algún día sería más de lo que nunca llegó a imaginar jamás, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños donde todos la admiraban por su alegría, su belleza y su carisma sin límites.

En aquellos momentos de inicios de su adolescencia, Catherine Howard ignoraba que en cuestión de unos breves tres años, una noche como aquella también permanecería despierta pero por una razón muy distinta. Ya no tendría un suave lecho de plumas a su disposición, ni tampoco una ventana de madera en la que apoyarse para contemplar la luna llena, ni siquiera tendría entonces la promesa de un nuevo día para ella.

No, en aquella noche aún por venir, la entonces reina Catherine de Inglaterra permanecería despierta, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, y lo que sus dedos acariciarían no sería el viejo bloque de piedra que era el alféizar de la casa de su abuela, sino el frío bloque de madera empapado en sangre seca que había servido al verdugo del Rey para ejecutar a los condenados desde que los Tudor llegaron al trono de Inglaterra.

La adolescente pasaría los dedos con cuidado por cada una de las escasas formas y curvas del viejo bloque, sintiendo su áspero tacto bajo las temblorosas yemas de sus dedos, memorizando cada una de sus líneas mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, por no pensar en el mañana. Pasados unos instantes, agacharía la cabeza lentamente, con el rostro girado hacia su derecha. Seguiría bajándola poco a poco hasta que su mejilla juvenil sintiera el roce de la madera podrida y con olor a óxido.

Entonces finalmente apoyaría la cabeza contra el bloque de madera, tomaría una última respiración, cerraría los ojos e imaginaría cómo se sentiriría el día de mañana en esa misma situación a la espera de lo inevitable.

Pero de ésto la joven Kitty Howard apenas sabe nada, pues ese destino es impensable para ella, aunque muchas veces ha soñado despierta sentada entre las raíces de un viejo árbol en cómo sería su vida en la corte, pero en esas ensoñaciones no hay pánico, ni desesperación ni tampoco muerte: sólo hay una hermosa chica de diecisiete años que, con un vestido precioso puesto, gira sobre sí misma haciendo que su ensortijada melena dorada gire en torno a ella durante unos momentos antes de dar breves saltos en medio de una animada danza en la corte del Rey de Inglaterra, regalando sonrisas entusiastas a todo el que cruza su mirada con la suya. En esos sueños diurnos, Catherine sólo baila, sonríe, es admirada y feliz como lo nunca fue en su casa.

Sólo cuando llegue esa noche lejana, la última de su vida, será cuando la joven Catherine Howard comprenderá que nunca fue perfecta, que nunca agradó a todo el mundo, pero que lo intentó con todo su ser: que incluso en esos momentos practicará cómo colocar su cabeza en el bloque de madera que usará el verdugo para acabar con sus diecisiete años de vida, con el único fin de dar una última imagen de esplendor que nunca consiguió para los Howard. Moriría al día siguiente, sí, pero sabría lo que hacer, porque lo había practicado muchas veces: no dejaría que vieran a una jovencita atemorizada ante lo que le esperaba, si aquel día iba a ser el último de su vida, iba a hacer que todos la recordaran por lo que podría haber sido. Lo único que tendría que hacer era armarse de valor,subir a aquel cadalso, dirigir una última mirada a esa familia que nada hizo por salvarla y morir igual que lo hizo su prima Ana Bolena unos años atrás.

Como una reina, como reina de Inglaterra, y esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para una familia para la que lo mejor que ella pudo ofrecerles nunca fue suficiente.


End file.
